teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_nickelodeon_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Zeck
Anton Zeck is a master thief who works for Steranko. He is voiced by J.B. Smoove. Physical appearance Zeck is an African American in a high-tech energy suit with sunglasses and a large, purple Mohawk. He is also very skinny. History Season 2 He first appeared in The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto. He arrived in the scene in Steranko's lair, asking him he will forgive for his little mistake if he steals Shredder's helmet. Steranko is not pleased for his "little mistake" as he shot his right eye; although Zeck convinced he didn't do it on purpose. He then tries to cheer him up that he has a "new cool eye". He tells him that he used to be an arms dealer and saying it's like "Oh, check out the cool eyeball guy". Sterank scolds him and threatens that he should pop his head like blueberry. He tells him to calm down and will get him the helmet. Steranko told him that it's in Shredder's lair (highest security), then he asks Zeck why should he steal the helmet for him. When Zeck told him to got to his Spear of Destiny and lick it, Steranko does so and discovers it's a fake (it's made of marzipan). Zeck reveals he stole the real one yesterday. After getting back his spear, Steranko warns him to watch his step. He reveals he sent five men after the helmet, but they never returned. He tells him Shredder has eyes in back of his head. Zeck said his eyes won't do much him good as he presses a button on his suit to turn him invisible as he heads to Shredder's lair, laughing. Once he arrives, he opens a hole on the window and tosses a tied rope to slide down. He heads behind Shredder's chair on his throne. He puts his glasses on to open the code. When Rahzar and two Foot-Bots arrive, Zeck quickly presses the code and finally gets the Kuro Kabuto. He puts it in his bag as he turns himself (and the bag) invisible. With a sense of smell, Bradford swipes him to reveal himself. Steranko turns his Mohawk on to blast energy beams at the Foot-Bots, then throws sticky glue at Rahzar. He then leaves a note to him before escaping. Later on, the Turtles accidentally rammed into him when he was invisible. After getting the helmet from him, Zeck pursued the Turtles to get it back. He knocked the Shellraiser off with a blast of his energy Mohawk. He then fights Leo to get the helmet. Leo then gets some steam on to see him, while he's invisible. Zeck then had his suit damaged, unable to make him invisible. Later, Leo gives Zeck the bag that supposedly has the helmet. As Rahzar, Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Stockman-Fly chase him, Zeck tries to turn himself invisible again, but the batteries died out. When he asked if anyone has a Double A Battery, Rahzar knocks him to the ground as they prepare to beat him up. Zeck tells them to not bust his sunglasses because they look good on him. Then, a helicopter (with Steranko in it) arrive to shoot at the mutants. Zeck grabs on a rope that is tied to the helicopter as Baxter pursues him, while shooting stomach acid. Zeck then knocks him out with an explosive, making the fly crash into a billboard sign. Zeck arrives in the copter and Steranko asks if he got it. Anton says it's his thing. Steranko takes a whiff and asks why is he smelling "the baby poops". He opens the bag to find out that the helmet is swapped with dirty diapers. Upon seeing this, he becomes angry at Anton and threatens to pop his head like blueberry. Zeck said that's to be expected. Trivia *It is confirmed that Anton Zeck will mutate into a mutant warthog named Bebop (from the 1987 series). *Zeck is the reason why Steranko has a diamond right eye; he shot Steranko's eye out (although it was allegedly an accident). Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Mutant mammals